A settlement apparatus for a settler to act as an operator and perform settlement sometimes discharges an article such as change or a credit card after the end of the settlement. The article discharged in this way should be removed by the operator.
However, the operator sometimes forgets to take the discharged article. In this case, a store clerk needs to collect and store the article left untaken. Therefore, labor for management of the article occurs.
Under such circumstances, it has been desired that the labor for management of the untaken article can be reduced.
JP-A-20046-237910 and JP-A-2010-237910 are examples of the related art.